


Lights up the sky from below

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A collection of, Christmas Fluff, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose is a Good Person, Future Fic, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, holiday ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: They’d agreed to keep it low key when it came to gifts this year… not that David trusted his husband to follow through on that completely.A collection of holiday ficlets  counting down to Christmas.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 167





	1. Decorations

As a general rule, Patrick is willing to compromise a lot for David. The thread count of their sheets or the scent of the candle in their kitchen didn’t really impact his quality of life -although the flannel sheets were as glorious as David promised- so he was happy to defer to his husband’s opinions. 

There was one area where he put his foot down. A tradition he’d carried from childhood to shared apartments with Rachel and now to his own home. Despite his husband's  _ increasingly  _ persuasive attempts to convince him otherwise, Patrick held firm. 

There were absolutely no Christmas decorations before December 1st. 

Even in the store, where they probably could have benefitted from the early sales, he held his ground. Part of the fun was in teasing his husband. The give and take was a cornerstone of their relationship and he loved watching David try to creatively circumvent their agreement. 

“David, what’s this on the door?”

“That is a selection of late autumn greenery artfully arranged in a spherical formation-”

“Looks like a Christmas wreath to me.”

“Fine. I’ll just give it to Twyla,” he grumbled taking it down, “it’ll add a little something to the lights and garland she’s had up for  _ weeks _ .”

“You agreed to this David.”

It was true. For all his teasing roughing up the sentimental edges, there was no hiding the joy in David’s eyes every time they added another tradition to their life together. It was almost as bright as his own. 


	2. Writing Cards

For someone who barely knew how the mail system worked 5 years ago, David has made an art form out of sending the annual Rose Apothecary Christmas card. 

Their first card was a complete rush job, neither of them prepared for the outpouring of holiday cheer from those in the community. It was a hastily assembled photo of them in front of the store printed on the least offensive of Ray’s offerings. The card stock was flimsy, their picture uncoordinated, the _clip art_ snowflakes an absolute eyesore. The entire card was incorrect on so many levels it didn’t belong anywhere near the Rose Apothecary brand.

David still has a copy tucked between the pages of his journal. 

These days David starts early, sketching miniature versions of the store in all its planned holiday glory throughout November before committing the final design to paper in a flourish of ink and watercolor. The finished design is carefully delivered to Debra to print on her good cardstock and she adds in a few extra copies with a smile. They always seem to use them. 

Writing the cards is a week-long affair- spread out on the couch with a bottle of wine and Patrick’s Christmas playlist while the fire pops behind them. David pens thoughtful notes to each of their vendors while Patrick reminisces on the year for their ever-growing list of family and friends. They sign their names together, David's loopy scrawl wrapping around Patrick’s careful print, at the bottom of every card.


	3. Snowfall

It doesn’t snow often in Schitt’s Creek but when it does it more than makes up for it. It seems this year‘s annual snowpocalypse is no exception.

They took the hit on sales and closed up for the day to hit every single one of their vendors within the Greater Elms. It had started, as all good road trips should, with a Mariah Carey playlist and copious amounts of coffee. David had even volunteered to drive the first leg knowing he was going to make Patrick do most of the heavy lifting. 

“So what are you thinking for dinner? We still have to head through Elmdale to get to Heathers-we could try the new Chinese Pizza place?”

“Normally I’d say those two words don’t belong in the same sentence but Ronnie said something about eggroll pizza the other day and I have to admit I’m curious.”

“Sounds good-you, me, a pizza and some  _ inventory _ .”

“Ugh don’t remind me we still have to enter all this.”

“C’mon David it’ll be just like old times.”

“I partial to new times where we can make out on our oversized mattress-” Patrick slides one hand from the steering wheel walking his fingers slowly up the seam of his jeans, “though there is something to be said about reminiscing.”

Patrick pulls his hand back with a smirk before making the turn off to Heather’s farm. By the time they leave, loaded down with brie and bleu, it’s gone from the flurry to A full-on storm wipers on Patrick’s car can barely keep up with the onslaught. Promises of fusion pizza and a night making out over inventory checklists are dashed when the car rolls to a stop with a groan. 


	4. Shoveling Snow

Of course, the first car to pass them in Ronnie. 

Thankfully she pulls out her jumper cables without comment, only giving Patrick a raise of her eyebrow as he tries to hook up their end. David for his part sits in the passenger seat trying his best to look pitiful in hopes that she won’t leave them stranded. She slides into the driver’s seat a minute later leaving Patrick, hands shoved deep in his pockets, standing in the snow.

“When are you boys going to admit you need a new car?”

“It’s on our to-do list-we’re just saving up...” David trails off as her other eyebrow gets raised towards him. 

“Is that before or after that bathroom remodel your thumb of a husband asked me to price out the other week?”

“After,” David can feel his face scrunching up, voice rising in pitch to match. Ronnie gives him the tiniest nod before turning the key in the ignition bringing the car back to life. “Definitely after.”

“Smart man,” she said stepping out, “Brewer you got a shovel in there? We’ve been here long enough that we’re gonna have to dig ourselves out a bit.”

David follows her out of the car and grabs the shovel from Patrick, thankful for the gloves between his hands and a potential tetanus infection. He pushes his husband into the car with a kiss letting his fingers wander just low enough to make sure he’ll stay there. With Patrick settled he closes the door and turns back to where Ronnie is clearing the snow around their cars. 

“So Ronnie what would you say if we stopped to grab you an eggroll pizza on our way back?”


	5. Bundled Up

“Just so you know this is not the look I had planned for today.”

“I know David-but I’m pretty sure you’re going to appreciate the warmth of a heavier coat and some real boots by the time we find a tree.”

David had dressed for the day in his wool peacoat and high tops topped with a festive scarf that he insisted would be warm enough. Patrick had carefully removed the inappropriate footwear and used his proximity to  _ persuade _ his husband into actual boots, his old puffy camping coat, and a proper toque. He’d let him keep the scarf even though David complained that it clashed with this coat.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because the only other option for a tree is Ray’s setup lot and I’m not exactly looking to repeat last year's encounter with Santa Bob.”

“Yeah, that full leather suit was a lot.”

“Besides I thought this would be romantic,” Patrick trails his fingers downs David's arm in a move that would be more effective if his husband didn’t currently resemble a very cute, disgruntled, marshmallow. 

“You know historically when you plan outdoor romantic activities for us it doesn’t usually go to plan.”

“I’d say last time worked out pretty well.”

David can’t bite back his smile fast enough and Patrick is hit full force with its warmth as his husband wraps around his shoulders like an extra scarf. “Mmmm okay you’re not wrong, but what if we-”

“We’re getting the tree today David.”


	6. Holiday Music

The Rose Apothecary playlist has become one of the many tangible reminders of the way their relationship has grown together. 

When they first opened the music was quiet-almost cautious- not unlike their newly minted partnership. He’d had been happy to let the music fall under creative decisions and leave David to curate the acoustic experience for the customers. Patrick added his own music slowly, it started when he was opening in the mornings and eventually, David would get caught by a song a keep it playing, smiling shyly when he’d catch Patrick humming along. 

These days it’s a collaborative effort, as all their best projects are, acoustic covers and indie bands weaving their way between smooth jazz throughout the daily closing tasks. Even for the holidays, they combine an eclectic collection of acapella arrangements and classic pop divas that manages to work in a way you would never expect. Patrick catches David singing under his breath while stocking the candles and David wraps his arms around Patrick as he taps out a melody on the counter before pulling him to the backroom for a kiss; the music carries on without them an unwitting accompaniment to their lives. 


	7. Baking Cookies

“I’ve never actually done this before-”

“Not even when you were a kid?”

“Maybe when we were really little with Adelina-but I mostly just remember eating the frosting.”

“To be fair that’s half the experience.” Patrick dropped a kiss on his husband's sugar-coated lips with a smile, casually sliding their current frosting bowl safely out of the way. Gingerbread cookies of all shapes line the counter, each one painstakingly decorated with icing and an aesthetically pleasing assortment of candies. 

“You’re sure your mom doesn’t mind helping us?” Davids's voice is quiet as he directs the question to the side of his husband's neck. It still catches him off guard sometimes, the comfortable normalcy of this life their building together. 

“How many Christmases have we done this now sweet boy?” Marcy poked her head in from the dining room where she’d been setting cookies out to cool. “Tradition is tradition David and this is one of ours now.” 

Patrick runs a soothing hand across the small of David’s back pointedly ignoring his rapid blinking towards the ceiling. When he’s collected himself he shakes out his hands and turns to Marcy with a watery smile. 

“I do love any tradition that ends with gingerbread.”


	8. Childhood memories

“Okay that should be the last of them,” Patrick adds a worn cardboard box to the pile around their tree, the faded color and crumpled edges standing in sharp contrast to the newer boxes from the glass blower in Elm Falls. 

“What’s in that one?” David’s curiosity shows in his hands reaching out even as he schools his face into an attempt at casual indifference.

“My mom brought it when they were here at Thanksgiving. She said now that we have a house I can store my own stuff.” 

“Okay but why is it out here with our Christmas decorations? You’re the one who wanted to decorate the tree today-“

Patrick simply opens the box and David looks at the piles of carefully bundled tissue within. He eyes his husband warily as he grabs a bundle from the top and begins to gingerly unwrap  _ something.  _ The square of popsicle sticks splattered with red and green glitter are wrapped around a tiny computer paper portrait of his husband. David takes the whole mess gently in his hands, mindful of holding the glitter well away from his Neil Barret, and just stares at the moment of carefree childhood captured in a pile of craft sticks. 

“I think I was like 7 there, flip it over there should be a date in the back,” he unwraps another ornament this one crafted of puzzle pieces before he realizes he doesn’t have his husbands full attention. 

“David?”

“You have a whole box of these?” His voice is trapped in that space between disbelief and wonder that breaks Patrick’s heart. 

“I’m pretty sure we made them every year in school,” he says wrapping his arms around his husbands waist as he keeps staring at the tiny version of him.

“We made some paper chains one year with Adelina- I remember she let us pick any paper we wanted at the craft store and Alexis picked some horrible glittered monstrosity. We had to keep them in our wing because mom was worried we’d get glitter on Cynthia.”

“That sounds about right,” he keeps his chin tucked over David’s shoulder letting him live in the memory.

“I’m sure we made something like this too- our school had an outstanding arts program. I just didn’t realize people kept something like this.” His voice is so soft trying to keep the emotions in check. 

“We don’t have to put them in our tree David-“

“No!” The sound seems to shock him and he leans heavier against Patrick for support. 

“No,” this time the word is softer, more sure, “we have to put them on here this is our tree it should have the best of both of us.”

“Tasteful elegance mixed with garish nostalgia?”

“Exactly.” They unbox the rest of the ornaments slowly mixing plastic sportball players in with gorgeous blue and silver glass balls. If Patrick feels himself getting a little misty the next day when he finds David crafting a paper chain from their damaged stock of hand stitched journals well-there was a  _ lot  _ of glitter in that box.


	9. Grinch

Patrick could hear his husband’s voice echoing from the store as he crossed the street from the cafe. There were only two people who could raise his husband's voice like that and he had just seen Stevie waiting for her lunch at the counter. Sure enough, as he opens the door he can hear Alexis through the speakerphone.

“Oh my god, David it’s not like I asked to have the premier of Happy Howl-idays rescheduled. But it’s one of the frontrunners for the ‘Seasonal Spirit’ awards on Interflix this season so I have to be there for it.”

“Whatever it’s not like we were going to do anything big this year anyway.”

That’s not true, David’s been planning for his family's return for the holiday season for months. They’d gone through several iterations of a moodboard for the guest bedroom decor alone trying to bring David’s vision of ‘ _ holiday hygge’ _ to life. He’d doubled down when the elder Roses had to bow out due to Moria’s filming schedule claiming that a small holiday with just them, Alexis, and Stevie would actually be perfect. 

“Ugh don’t be such a grinch, David!”

“Get bit by a sled-dog Alexis.” He slams his phone on the counter before turning his head towards the ceiling-Patrick can tell he’s doing his best to blink back tears. 

“David?” He doesn't want to let on what he’s heard, sometimes David needs that space to process these things, and Patrick’s learning to hold back on his need to fix things all the time. Apparently what his husband needs is a hug, his arms finding their way around Patrick’s waist as he buries his head into his shoulder. 

“Alexis isn’t going to make it in for Christmas this year, her premiere got rescheduled.”

Patrick doesn’t say anything, just holds his husband a little tighter. He can’t help but think of how right Alexis was with her comment. His husband’s heart has grown more than a grinchy three sizes over these past few years, making room for people he’d never thought he’d have. That same heart now has a hole about three people too big and he doesn’t know how to help David fill it.


	10. Santa Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is rated M

“So that was-”

“Mmmmm yes, yes it was.”

When Jake had stopped by to invite them for a little holiday cheer they hadn't thought to clarify the guest list. They’d spent the occasional night with Jake since the wedding 3 years ago, and while they usually planned in advance there wasn’t anything wrong with a little spontaneity. The atmosphere in his apartment had certainly been festive. Almost 2 dozen people in various combinations of undressed and ugly sweaters were spread across the couches.

In the middle of it, all was the large, festively decorated, chair where Jake was holding court in what appeared to be a Santa suit. If Santa had a six-pack. And a red jockstrap. 

Not one for group projects David quickly set their bottle of wine on the makeshift bar, dodged the exasperated _‘really’_ from Stevie, and dropped a quick kiss on Patrick's very pink neck before leading him out into the hall. 

“We really need to learn to ask questions when Jake invites us over.”

“What you mean you didn’t want to take part in a holiday-themed massage circle tonight?”

“I’m all for a festive touch but-”

“That was more than expected. Again”

“I mean if you want to spice things up I think I still have some of that gingerbread lube from that sampler set Roz sent for the store.”

“Yeah? And how would you feel about a Santa hat?”

"I think you'd look very cute."


	11. Naughty or Nice

The ugly sweater party at the store had been Stevie’s idea. David had been surprisingly agreeable- especially after Patrick accepted it as an alternative to the children's cookie party he’d been pushing for. 

The actual sweaters had required more convincing. Stevie had taken to sending David increasingly terrifying sweater-like contraptions-including a Sunrise Bay themed one embroidered with Moira’s face-before Patrick had claimed creative control over all of their sweaters. 

Which is how he found himself running around after close, clearing the sales floor for the event, wearing a deep green sweater emblazoned with the words ' _ I’ve been nice' _ . 

“You know this makes us look like a couple, right?” Stevie said as she pulled on her bright red ' _ I’ve been naughty' _ sweater. 

“Pretty sure anyone who’s going to come already knows David and I are married. Plus they came as a set and there was no way David was wearing that one.”

“David would really not like to be wearing this one either,” his husband's voice calls out from the bathroom. “Don’t they make these things with at least some percentage of real fibers? The amount of synthetic in this garment is criminal.”

He stepped out in a garish red and green striped sweater, the phrase “I promise I’ve been good” stretched across the front in silver tinsel. Stevie didn’t even pretend to hold back a laugh, simply handing him her bottle of red so she didn’t spill as she doubled over. Glaring at her David took a generous sip before turning towards his husband. 

He took in his husband's sweater before looking back down at his own, shaking his head with a smile he couldn’t bite back. 

“I see what you’ve done here Mr. Brewer-Rose.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about David, I think you’ve been a very good person this year.”

“You know that’s not nice, right?”


	12. Hot Chocolate

Few things brought Patrick back to his childhood faster than the winter. He had so many memories of afternoons clearing the snow with his dad, stretching the process out as they built a fort at the end of the driveway. They’d come in, red-nosed and dripping slush, and his mom would have a pot of real hot chocolate waiting on the stove. 

He’d tried to replicate her recipe, first on his dorm room hotplate and later in his first apartment, but it never had the same warmth as his childhood memory. Eventually, he’d given up on trying, accepting that it was one of those treats he’d have to get his fill of when he was home for the holidays. 

So it caught him completely off guard when he came in from shoveling the driveway to find his husband on FaceTime with his mother, intently watching a pot on the stove.

“That should be it, see how it’s just bubbling along the edge of the pot? You can turn the heat down now just to keep it warm until Patrick comes in.”

“Thank you so much for talking me through this.”

“Of course David, give him a kiss for me when he comes in.”

“Will do, goodbye Marcy.”

Patrick waits just a minute before stomping his boots off heavily on the rug. He pulls his toque off as he steps fully into the kitchen, watching as David turns the heat off on the stove before pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

“That’s from your mom,” he says with a smile before pulling him back for another, deeper one. When they finally pause to breathe David takes advantage of the moment to spin him around and wrap his warmth along Patrick’s back. 

“She sent me her hot chocolate recipe-and then talked me off a ledge when I thought I had ruined it. I know you said it’s something you miss from growing up and while I can’t make any promises there is an excessive amount of chocolate in here so it shouldn’t be terrible.”

David stays wrapped around Patrick as he fills the mugs waiting on the counter. He leans into his husband's embrace as they take their first sips and Patrick is pleasantly surprised to find it tastes like home.


	13. Gingerbread

“You know, second place isn’t that bad Honey.”

“It is when Ronnie is the one who took first.”

It had been Patrick’s idea to join Jocelyn’s anti-asbestos Gingerbread Contest Fundraiser in the first place he should have known there was an ulterior motive. 

David had been pleasantly surprised with their gingerbread apothecary. Yes, one side of the roof was higher than the other and the black licorice lining the windows kept peeling off the icing on one side-but given that he had exactly zero experience constructing anything out of gingerbread he was honestly impressed the whole structure was standing. 

Of course, Ronnie and Bob had entered a miniature version of the entire town. Perfectly scaled cookie versions of the cafe, the motel, Bob’s garage, and yes a much more symmetrical Rose Apothecary. 

“Okay but she's kind of like a professional when it comes to measuring and cutting and assembling things-this whole competition is really playing to her strengths.”

“They’re just cookies David, it shouldn’t have been that hard.”

“As someone who’s never attempted to make a cookie stand upright I’m impressed we got second place. Worst case scenario we’ll be better prepared for next year?”

“You’ll seriously do this again with me next year?”

“Was that really a question? You love having something to compete with Ronnie over, I love any excuse to make extra cookies. Seems to me we’re both winners here.”

"I guess when you put it that way," Patrick leaned in, careful of his icing converted fingers, and let David kiss the pout from his lips. 


	14. Charity

“David, what’s this?”

“Looks like a tax form-why are you asking me?”

“Because it is a tax form, but I didn’t fill it out. That and it’s addressed to you so-”

“Oh, that tax form. I made a donation to the Greater Elms Queer Helpline last month, they said they were going to send me a receipt.”

“David that-”

“And before you say anything I used MY sweater budget, I know that’s not what the money was labeled for in the spreadsheet but I saw a flyer at the Cafe asking for help and I couldn’t help with the call line because they only needed daytime people but they were taking donations and I just- I remember how hard the holidays can be when you don’t have anyone to talk to so I thought”

His spiral was stopped as Patrick pulled him close, catching his lips in a fierce kiss before tucking his face into the side of his neck. Sometimes David just did things, as if it didn’t cost him anything to make life a little bit easier for someone else. And while Patrick ached for the David of the past he couldn’t help but admire the ease with which he opened up his heart again and again. 

David held his husband tight, letting the hug stretch on longer than would normally be professional while he waited for Patrick’s breathing to even out. 

“This is so much better than a sweater David.”

“I mean there is that Givenchy I’m still watching on Ebay but-”

“So much better.”


	15. Sales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, all caught up-life got the best of me for a few days!

David knew they’d thank Stevie for the idea when they ran the sales numbers next week, but as he looked across the store packed full of people for the second day in a row he wasn’t feeling so charitable. And there were still ten more days of this madness. 

“You know when said you guys should run a promo at the store I meant it more like a give your best friend a free case sort of deal.”

“Help us put this place back together  _ again _ once all the lushes go home and you might get your wish.”

He watched from behind the counter as his husband upsold yet another set of the hand blown wine glasses he’d been worried about stocking. The store was filled with people sipping on the day’s highlighted red, nibbling on David’s cheeseboard, and buying out all of their holiday stock. It was exhausting and exhilarating and despite all his complaints it warmed David’s heart to see their community appreciating the beauty of their space. 

He just wished they could appreciate things with slightly less sticky fingers. 


	16. Holiday Movie

“Okay is everybody ready?” Alexis has always been able to command a room, even when she’s only present on the tiny screen of Patrick's laptop. 

Various sounds of affirmation come from the couches and chairs in the main room of the cottage where she has insisted David and Patrick host everyone for a screening party. Twyla’s tucked up in a chair waving cheerily at the laptop, Patrick is poking at the fireplace in the way that makes the whole thing warmer, Stevie has sprawled across the entire couch _ -incorrect- _ and David can’t believe that this is his life.

“Remind me again why we’re watching this?”

“Really David?!” Patrick’s tinny speakers don’t do enough to disguise her mock frustration, “ _Christmas Kisses_ is the first big project that I’m promoting by myself. I want to get pictures of all these cute little screening parties to share on our social media accounts.” 

“Oh, how fun! I haven’t really used social media in a while, not since my cousin's daughter got caught up in the underground squirrel trading fiasco. But I can’t wait to be on the Interflix social media account.”

“That’s like so sweet of you Twy,” Alexis reaches out as if booping her through the laptop. “So now I just need each of you to start streaming, even though you’re all watching from the TV. There’s a lot of competition in the holiday movies featuring a non-platonic kiss category and I could use any boost in streaming numbers I can get.”

“Umm well-”

“Yeah about that-”

“So the thing is-”

“Oh my god, no one told her?” David couldn’t keep the smirk out of his voice as he surveyed the guilty faces around the room. “Alexis we’ve all been using your Interflix account since you started there.”

“Ugh, you're all a bunch of dirty mooches!”

"Love you too Alexis."


	17. Fireplace

David never really saw the appeal of a fireplace. Between the potential for splinters and the possibility of smoke the ambiance just didn’t seem with it. There wasn’t one in the wing of the house he shared with Alexis and even though there were several throughout other parts of the house he never really lingered in those rooms. Any of the apartments he’d lived in had been too modern in their aesthetic for something as messy as a fireplace. Then there was Patrick’s apartment with the smoke alarm so sensitive they could barely cook a pizza-so they’d never lit more than a candle there.

These days he doesn’t know how he ever lived without one. Especially now that the December chill has set in they’re cozied up in front of the fire several nights a week. Patrick stacks the wood neatly on the side of their deck and checks the chimney for  _ whatever _ . He has a sweatshirt of Patrick’s he puts on specifically when he wants to place the logs on the grate and light it himself- because that’s something he can do now. 

They sit together in the warmth, reading or talking or making out far too enthusiastically for their respective ages, the fire crackling merrily behind them. 


	18. (Ugly) Sweaters

The box from Marcy Brewer came about a week before the holiday. Patrick had placed it carefully under the tree until Marcy had texted to open it right away and enjoy it. David had been hoping for some Christmas cookies or butter tarts, his mother-in-law's holiday baking was the stuff of legends. 

Instead, he got hit with a pile of maternal warmth disguised as the softest wool he’d ever felt. 

“Don’t worry David, you don’t have to wear it,” Patrick took the deep blue sweater, obviously meant for him, from the box smoothing it over the back of the couch.

“What do you mean?” David held his black and white marled sweater closer as if Patrick was going to try and take it from him.

“I mean I know it’s not your usual style-”

“But it's from your mom.”

“David you don’t have to wear an incorrect sweater just because my mom made it for you.”

David looked at the sweater in his arms. The black and white yarn twisted together with care leaving a delightful two-tone effect behind. The sweater was a bit lumpy but he’d seen enough handmade items to know that that’s just how these things are. The idea that Marcy would take the time to make this sweater, for him, filled him with a warmth that had nothing to do with the wool in his lap.

“See that’s where you're wrong,” he leaned against Patrick's shoulder, the sincerity of the moment too much for direct eye contact. “There is nothing incorrect about a sweater your mom made for me.”

“David-”

“Mmmm nope, it’s perfect and you’re not going to convince me otherwise.”


	19. Snowball fight

It was all Stevie’s fault. 

She’d brought back some really good gummies from her last work trip and when the forecast had called for a heavy snowstorm they’d decided to overindulge. Slightly. Okay maybe a little bit more than slightly. It should have been fine. When the two of them had a little too much they could laugh their way through a bad movie and a bag of licorice before crashing on the couch. 

Except it wasn’t fine because Parick was there laughing and clinging and wanting to do something. Which is how David found himself out on the deck, in his house Uggs no less, because his husband wanted them to look at how pretty the snow was. Which David could admit there was something eye-catching about the way the light from the house caught on each individual flake. 

But none of that mattered now because he was standing on the deck watching as his husband and best friend run around the yard, in completely weather incorrect clothing, throwing snow at each other. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had a snowball fight, David,” Stevie’s voice is teasing as she raises a handful towards him. Thankfully she’s too far away to do any real damage. 

“Okay, historically when someone threatened to throw snow at me at was a group of the more athletic kids, all of whom have excellent aim. Let’s just say it wasn’t something I willingly participated in.”

His husband has that turned-down, fond, smile that he gets sometimes when David talks about the past. Except Patrick is walking towards him pressing a lumpy snowball into his hand. It’s softer than he expected and already melting in the warmth of his hand. He leans into Patrick who has plastered himself on the length of his back, lifting their arms together towards the yard. 

“Here’s your chance David-get her.”

He misses by a mile but that's okay, it's the idea of the thing anyway. 


	20. Gift Wrapping

For all the ways he showed his love, Patrick’s favorite was teasing him into oblivion. Unfortunately, this love extended to wrapping his Christmas presents as far from correct as possible. He’d forgone all of the attractively festive options for gift wrap at the store and selected a loud blue and white paper adorned with glitter snowflakes. He’d ignored everything David taught at the store’s weekly gift wrapping events and added sticky-backed bows and piles of plastic curling ribbon. 

To add insult to injury his husband's penchant for timelines and organization meant David’s gifts were wrapped and under the tree as soon as it was up, giving him a full month to observe their garish glory. Any attempt David made to hide them behind his own, _correctly_ , wrapped gifts were met by the appearance of another gift on the pile. It was like his own personal advent calendar from hell. 

And he loved absolutely every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on these- your kudos and comments have been a bright spot in my day!  
> Cross your fingers and toes for me that this Covid test comes back negative and I can go back to enjoying the worlds worst cold.


	21. Ice Skating

It was rare David found something he was better at than his husband. Okay so there were lots of areas where he objectively had more skill but those were normally indoor activities best completed without the presence of his in-laws. 

When the Brewers had suggested that they get together for a day of ice skating David was fully expecting his sporty-spice of a husband to want to race him around the rink teasing him all the while. He hadn’t expected to strap on his, thoroughly sanitized, _rented_ figure skates and make a cautious lap around the ice only to find his husband watching him, open-mouthed, as he clung to the wall for dear life. 

“David you know how to skate?”

“You mean you DON’T know how to skate?”

He pulled up next to his husband, smiling slightly at his awe. 

“Why would your parents want to go skating if you don’t know how?”

“I can skate, I’m just not very good. Stop avoiding my question, David,” Patrick took his hand letting him lead him slowly onto the ice.

“Alexis went through a figure skating phase, you’ve seen her dance” Patrick shudders, tightening his grip on David’s hand as he stumbles from the movement, “exactly. So you can imagine how well that went, but we were kids at the time and I wanted to try too only I actually ended up sticking with it.”

David’s voice is softer now, his hands drop to his husband’s hips as he moves behind him, directing them both smoothly across the ice. “I actually used to go all the time when I was in New York. Even with all the tourists, there was something so beautiful about watching the couples skate on the ice with the lights and the tree.” 

Patrick knows him well enough to hear what he’s not saying the forgotten longing in his voice for someone, anyone, to be silly and sweet and _there_ in that moment with him. David picks up their pace as if he can leave the memory on the ice behind them. Patrick slows them on the next turn using the little momentum he’s gained to press David gently against the glass. 

“I can’t say the ambiance is the same but I’m really glad I got to skate with you David.”

David blinks back the wetness in his eyes before ducking his head, “I love you” he whispers before capturing his lips, pressing the rest of his feelings into a gentle kiss.


	22. Sledding

“So you’ve really never done this before?”

“I’m sorry what exactly about our relationship has led you to think I’d willingly go flying down a hill in the snow?”

“I thought your family liked skiing?”

“First of all I very rarely did the actual skiing, I’m more of a hot tub in the lodge kind of person. But more importantly skiing is upright so there’s some distance between your body and all the-this.”

David let out a half shimmy, faltering as he took in the slushy snow around them. Snow his husband expected him to practically sit in, with only a thin piece plastic separating his joggers from the wet. 

“Well I can’t offer you a hot tub, but I do have hot chocolate waiting in the car.”

“Okay it’s just the car is all the way down there-“

“Okay David, I guess you could walk back down or-“ Patrick patted the space between his legs invitingly. 

“Normally I’d make you sit behind me but I figured I should steer the first time.”

“I’m impressed you think there’s going to be more than one time.”

“Just get on the sled David.”

As soon as his body touched the plastic Patrick wrapped his arms around him and pushed off. They went careening down the hill in the too small sled borrowed from Ray’s attic. Patrick’s arms were tight around his waist, his breath warm across the back of his neck, his laughter so light and free that David couldn’t help joining in. As they slid to a stop he leaned back into his husbands chest trying to hold on to the breathless feeling of freedom for just a moment longer

“Regrets?” Patrick’s voice was soft and teasing in his ear. 

“Never.”


	23. Holiday Party

“You’re sure you don’t want to do a party this year?” Patrick had intentionally waited until they’re on the couch, wrapped together in front of the fire, before he broached the subject. 

It’s the first time in years his husband has suggested forgoing the Christmas party that’s become a bit of a tradition and Patrick is trying not to worry. David had thrown himself into events for the Apothecary, both in store and live for their online shop, filling the calendar with workshops and promos all month long. Patrick had tried to slow him down, not wanting him to overextend himself, before recognizing the real force behind it. 

It’s been a rough year, the Roses bought a bungalow in LA, Alexis had bought a condo with her roommate leaving David to cope with the finality of their absence from Schitt’s Creek. They didn’t even have the option of a Brewer holiday this year, his parents were on a month long cruise celebrating his dad's retirement. 

“We’ve got that party at Heather’s and the horrible karaoke thing Stevie is dragging us to-“ David’s voice is thoughtful as he turns to lay his head on Patrick’s chest.

“I think between that and everything planned for the store I’d rather spend the rest of the holiday with just my husband.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick runs his hand through David’s hair, giving himself a minute to find the words, “I’m happy with that if you are, I just don’t want you to feel like we can’t celebrate because you’re missing your family.”

David presses a kiss to Patrick’s sternum before looking towards him, “honestly? I’ve done the big party thing, and the small family thing, and the extra large Brewer family thing-“ he smiles up at him before continuing “- but I’ve never just had a Christmas with my husband.” 

“Funny enough neither have I,” Patrick rolls them so David’s back is pressed along the length of the couch and he can kiss him properly, “but I like the sounds of it.”


	24. Mistletoe

  
The mistletoe had been David’s idea. 

After one too many nights where Stevie teased them from the couch for making out- _in their own home_ \- he’d made it his mission to make sure she got some attention for the holidays. 

It had started with a sprig over the door at the apothecary. When she  _ dinged _ her way in for her weekly case of wine David had been there to plant a wet kiss on her cheek. She’d rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way, but then Patrick insisted on holding the door as she left landing a similarly gross kiss on the other side of her face. 

At the cafe Twyla had smiled shyly at Stevie while she paid, before pointing out the bunch above the register and dropping a chaste peck on her lips. 

When she went to the Wobbly Elm there was a whole garland and she’d gotten caught under it with three different randoms. Taylor had actually been an excellent kisser and she’d happily taken their number. But that wasn’t the point. 

She caught Roland hanging some in the lobby at the motel, but thankfully he seemed more interested in getting Jocelyn under it. She did make a point of calling Jake by to take some measurements for the new check in desk-no need for it to go to waste. 

The final straw was when she went over to the cottage for dinner and found a piece hanging over the entrance. 

“Seriously David?!” She yelled, stomping the snow off her boots with more cove than necessary, before making her way to the kitchen. 

“Something wrong?” He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smirk in the curve of Patrick’s shoulder. 

“So you didn’t cover the town in mistletoe to make some sort of point about PDA? Which is still gross by the way!” She swatted his arm as he pressed his lips to the side of Patrick’s neck.

“Our house isn’t public!”

“We just wanted to make sure you know how’s loved you are,” Patrick was doing that weird smile where his eyes actually matched the sincerity of his words. 

“Point proven. Can we eat now before things get weird?”

“Okay fine, but first look up.”

She didn’t have time to look for the mistletoe before they pulled her into a hug, covering her face and hair in messy, laughing, kisses. 


	25. Christmas Gifts

They’d agreed to keep it low key when it came to gifts this year… not that David trusted his husband to follow through on that completely. 

He’d slipped the box containing some of Patrick’s favorite guitar picks and a pad of the sheet music paper he loved under the tree before bed last night. He’d been taking more time to play recently and David wanted to encourage him to take that time for himself. He was looking forward to lazily waking up, making pancakes together, and maybe cuddling up with a Christmas movie. 

He was not expecting to roll over to find his husband lounging next to him with nothing but a bow on his chest. 

“Umm what is this festive scene?”

“We said we were taking it easy on gifts so…Merry Christmas baby,” Patrick had that smile on his face that was equal parts teasing and shy. David loved that smile. Almost as much as he loved his husband when he had a plan.

“You’re giving me yourself as a gift- thought we did that years ago,” he tapped Patrick’s wedding ring in point. 

“Well if you don’t like it-“

“Oh I didn’t say that,” David rolled on top of him with a grin and proceeded to show him just how much he liked his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you’re celebrating 🎄 thanks so much for hangout with me this month, it added some much needed fun to this strange holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for another monthly challenge-hoping these little stories will brighten your day!  
> Enjoy the season ❄️


End file.
